Mass Miracles of Christmas
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Ichigo's not all that cheery, Ukitake's dying, Yachiru was missing, Kenpachi was running on a rampage, Ichigo himself had never felt more alone and etc, but with the help of an angel, Ichigo might pull of a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** New story! It's for Christmas and nothing more! So enjoy!

**Mass Miracles of ****Christmas**

Ichigo stood at the edge of his home in the most forestry part of the Seireitei. Yes you heard right, Seireitei, the place that the souls go to after they die the place where soul reapers live and thrive. The question that plagues your mind now is **'Why is our favorite heroic strawberry doing there when he's human and living?'** right? Well that was a quiet interesting story, but that's for later.

Right now Ichigo was watching the snow fall around the ground the Soutaicho gave him when he took over the ninth division. The pure white crystals drifted from the heavens in the sky, though Ichigo wondered if Toshiro used Hyōrinmaru to create the winter season, and slowly fell to the ground, adding to the already sugar dusted ground.

'Christmas is around the corner' Ichigo thought to himself as he closed the door to keep in the warmth, 'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

Scratching his head, Ichigo wondered about the man he had to leave behind when he died. His eyes glazed as he remembered the last few minutes of his "life" in the Human realm. The snow was gathering just like it was now and he had been dazed at what happened, but he could always remember the pain and utter sadness that he felt and saw in **his** eyes.

_He laid on the ground behind some bushes, breathing shallow and agonizing as each little puff of air stabbed his lungs and heart from the wounds that had been inflicted on him. He coughed and felt the warmth of his blood trickle out of his mouth, his eyes were heavy and his vision was fading, but he held on as he just __**knew**__ that __**someone**__ was gonna find him._

He felt the cool air close around him and his body shook, jostling his injuries as he did so. He winced and tried not to whimper at the mass puddle of blood he saw gather from beneath him. He wanted to laugh at this, his third time dying and this time he really was gonna be dead.

_**'How ironic that this was done by a human and not a Hollow or Arrancar?'**__ He thought to himself as he tries to keep himself breathing. He heard someone calling his name, was his hearing going faster than his vision? It didn't matter as he tilted his head to the side to see someone running towards him. His vision was very dim and rapidly declining, but he still saw the person, now matter how blurry, running towards him._

"ICHIGO!" the person called out. Ichigo wanted to say something, but his blood was filling up his lungs to fast for him to say anything, "Hold on, that woman is coming, just hold on!"

The person, who Ichigo identified as a man, lifted him up slightly to get him away from the crime scene, Ichigo choked slightly, but his legs were elevated higher than him so the blood came out of his lungs for him to breath. Ichigo knew who he was just by how he was held in the man's arms and despite the pain and cold, Ichigo felt warm and fuzzy in the man's arms.

"Hold on, please hold on" Ichigo heard the guy plea. He spit up blood and coughed a little before he caught the man's eyes. Though they were very blurry, Ichigo could see every emotion written in them at that moment. Anguish, lost, pain, and utter sadness were the main ones he saw. He reached up to the man's face and placed his cold hand on the warm cheek. He realized that they stopped and he was _being held when the man put his hand on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled lightly and gathered enough breath to say one sentence._

As his vision went dark and his body failed Ichigo said just one small sentence that would nearly kill the man who held him.

"I-I lo-ove y-you."

Ichigo's hand lost it's strength and slowly fell out of the man's hand and to his side, but just before he died, Ichigo heard the man cry his soul out into the freshly fallen snow.

Ichigo blinked out of his memories and felt tears falling down his face. Why? Every time he remembered he ended up in tears, but why? It had been nearly four decades ago and he still was reduced to tears. He always felt the huge gapping hole in his chest as he tried to remember the last time he saw him in the last few decades since his death, but his mind came up with a blank. That made the hole ache and his soul cried out for the lack of seeing him. He breathed heavily, though it was painful to do so, and he then started to walk to the front of his home before heading out into the snow.

**-Else where-**

A lone figure stood above a medium size town. The figure turned out to be a man around 6'4" who's features couldn't be seen for the darkness of the night, but you could make out the bright cyan eyes that shined in the blackness. He sighed as he breathed in the scent of one person that he missed more than anything, one person that he had been wanting to see for the past few decades, but he knew that he was in one area that he couldn't go to unless he was to be killed.

**'Why? Why did you have to die Ichigo?'** he thought to himself while he watched two women around their mid-forties walk down the street. The first woman that he saw was tall and confident. She had long black hair that ran to the small of her back, but farther if it wasn't currently up in a ponytail. Dark eyes were hidden by sunglasses and a cain tapped against the ground. Her right arm was hooked with the other woman who was slightly shorter than her with sandy blond hair and gray eyes. She had a girlish look to her and a smile that killed when it was aimed at you. She chirped away to the black haired woman, but the black haired girl didn't pay much attention to her, but stopped when she got right underneath the point the man was standing at.

"What is it Karin?" the sandy blonde woman asked her companion, Karin.

"It's him, Yuzu, the one Ichi-nii kept speaking about" Karin said to Yuzu. Yuzu blinked and looked up to the top of the building, there was a shadow that she saw, but that was it. She believed Karin and said nothing while Karin took off her sunglasses, eyes that were milky gray, showing signs of blindness, stared up to the high point. She saw the reiatsu that hovered around the man and sighed sadly as she knew what he was doing, he was waiting for her brother to return to their world, even if for a few moments.

**'Why do you torture yourself so? He's not coming back here, not to the pain that this world held for him'** Karin said in her mind while closing her eyes to block out the gathering reiatsu and placed the sunglasses on her face again.

"Let's get home Yuzu" Karin said and walked down the street while tapping her cain to make sure she was on the right path, Yuzu followed behind her in a lighter pace. She stopped to look back at the top of the building to see the shadow once more, but it was gone. Sighing she went after Karin that was down to the stop light, waiting for her to arrive.

**-Seireitei-**

Ichigo blinked at the frost that kept him from going into his office. It was everywhere and he didn't chance taking a slip to simply get into the space that made him work. He sighed and turned to head back home, but before he could a small body ran into him, knocking him down to the ground. He left out an "umph" as his back collided with the ground. He blinked and looked at a dark brown haired girl that was laying on him. She looked up and stared in shock as she got up and looked around, there was no one around, before she looked back at Ichigo and smiled.

"So it's you that I get to help" she chirped happily as she helped him up off the ground. Ichigo was confused and started to open his mouth, but saw her fade when someone called out his name from nearby.

"ICHIGO!" was what he heard and he turned to see his best friend Rukia running towards him.

"Hey Rukia, what's the matter?" he asked, seeing her breathless. She looked up and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Ukitake-Taicho **-pant-** he's not gonna **-pant-** make it to Christmas **-choke-** his tuberculosis has gotten **-sob-** out of control and is killing him" she got out before she broke down in Ichigo's arm. Ichigo held her and sighed sadly at the news.

**Me:** Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Miracle**

Ichigo stood in his office after Rukia had calmed down from her breakdown and left him to himself. Ichigo looked for the brown haired girl that he saw earlier and saw her faded form leaning against the far corner of his office. She smiled at him, her mysterious sea green eyes sparkled as she waited foe him to talk. Ichigo sighed and motioned for her to come towards his desk, which had paper work waiting for him. Not a moment later Ichigo saw her fade back to how she looked when she ran into him.

"Alright mind telling me who you are?" he asked her, she giggled slightly as she began to speak.

"I'm called Tatani, Kurosaki Ichigo" she said his name happily.

"How do you know my name?" he asked confused. She smiled brightly at him and began to tell him about what he wanted to know.

"I've always known your name, just like I know everyone else's. You see, to put it simple, I was sent here on a task to help you and here I am!" she said the short version of her tale. A few questions popped in his head and he was getting a headache.

"Okay I have some questions" Ichigo said while trying to keep the headache at bay.

"Alright, ask away" Tatani said happily.

"Who sent you for one?" Ichigo asked.

"My boss sent me" Tatani said simply, Ichigo got irritated with her answer.

"And your boss is **whom**?"

"Raguel" she said softly while twiddling her thumbs. Ichigo stopped and thought for a moment.

'Raguel, where have I heard that name before?' he thought to himself then he decided to state what he thought.

"If I know my stuff correctly, Raguel is the archangel that watches over all the other angels right?" he asked to see if he was right.

"Your are correct Kurosaki Ichigo" Tatani said while moving in the seat in front of Ichigo's desk.

"But that would mean that-"

"I'm an angel yes, well an angel in training right now, but after I help you I can get my wings" Tatani said happily. Ichigo blinked and then stared at her for a while. An angel was with him in his office, well angel in training, and she was on a mission? Wow this made it sound like the return of Jesus and he was a Sheppard who was tending to his flock. He really needed to stop reading religious stories so late at night.

"Alright, Tatani, what is your mission? Why were you sent here?" he asked to return to his questioning.  
"I would have thought you didn't think angels existed Kurosaki Ichigo" Tatani said.

"Yeah well with everything I've seen, this doesn't surprise me one bit, now answer the question please" Ichigo said.

"My mission it to help you, since Christmas is around the corner and your so down, Raguel sent me to help you become cheerful again by any means possible" Tatani explained. Ichigo blinked and blinked some more.

"Why help me though there are are more people who could use you and your talents?" Ichigo asked.

"Raguel said it was because you don't ask for anything that benefits yourself, it's always for your friends and family, so until you make that one wish that lies..." her mouth kept moving, but Ichigo couldn't hear clearly as it was like cotton filled his ears, sort of like when he first met Zangetsu and was learning his name. Which reminded him, he would have to talk to him and Shirosaki soon, it's been a while since he had spoken to them.

"...so I can't leave until you have made that wish" Tatani finished when Ichigo was able to hear again.

"Um what?" he asked dumbfounded. Tatani giggled lightly and blinked her sea green eyes at him.

"You'll see when it's time Kurosaki Ichigo" Tatani said to his expression.

"Stop that" he said to her.

"Stop what Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked while tipping her head to the side.

"That, adding Kurosaki to say my name, if you want to say my name then just say Ichigo, it's simpler and less annoying" Ichigo told her. Tatani smiled and nodded to him.

"Alright Ichigo let's get started on your first Christmas request" Tatani said and pointed a finger at Ichigo. A orb floated from the tip of her fingernail and floated towards him. It was a soft red colour, not pink per say, but not entirely red either.

"This orb is a heart desire orb it grants what your heart wishes from the smallest one that benefits others to the one you wish for yourself" Tatani explained. Ichigo nodded and looked at it before he saw a number appear on it, it showed 14 on it and the room spun a little until Ichigo saw that it was near dusk.

"Your first heart wish, if I can see the orb, thank you, is for Ichimaru Gin to return to his rightful place with Hitsugaya Toshiro" Tatani said while holding the orb in her hand. She put it away and went towards his office door, he blinked and followed her. Where did she think she was going? Gin wasn't in the Seireitei and no one could get to where he was without some sort of fight breaking out.

Tatani opened the door to show another room, one that was white and had a large amount of space. In the middle of the room was a bed that was circular and covered in pillows. In the middle of the giant pillow mound was a silver haired figure that had been hiding since the downfall of Aizen Sosuke. Tatani all, but fluttered over to where Gin was and softly poked his forehead and faded as Ichigo got up to where she was. Gin gave out a light noise and lifted his head, his eyes were open more than they normally were and you saw that they were crimson. He blinked, his eyes opened up even more as he stared at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki? Wat'cha doin' 'ere?" Gin asked as he lifted himself up to a sitting position.

"I've come to take you home Gin" Ichigo said, "I know that you've been slipping into the Seireitei, thanks to a hidden Senkaimon near my house, to see Toshiro. He misses you more than anything and is slowly slipping out of reality without you" Ichigo told him. Gin blinked and closed his eyes, having a sad expression on his face. He turned away from where he had been facing Ichigo and talked over his shoulder.

"I-I can', I've hurt Tosh'iro in the wors' possible way, he'd nevea forgive meh" Gin said in his strange accent. Ichigo went forward and placed a hand on Gin's shoulder, making the sliver haired man turn slightly. Ichigo had a sad look on his face as he remembered the way that Gin always deliberately kept from attacking Toshiro when he was near, even when Toshiro was attacking. Ichigo also remembered hearing Toshiro cry, whenever he passed Toshiro's place, out of pure loneliness and sadness for not having Gin near, he could hear his cries for Gin as he listened silently from outside.

"He'll forgive you Gin, I know that for sure. He'll probably yell and scream at you, but then he'll cry and hold onto you while forgiving you, even if he doesn't say it" Ichigo told the silver haired man, "He's been so sad since you've left the Seireitei and I'd hate loosing dear friends, even if I've not known them that long" Ichigo said while holding out his hand. Gin looked at him then the hand and slowly looked down and slowly took the hand that was held out to him. Ichigo pulled him up and looked at him, he was really thin, even through the baggy clothes Gin wore, Ichigo could tell that he was wasting away. Gin opened his eyes and looked around the room then at Ichigo.

"Um not ta rain on ya plan ta get meh home, but how are we gonna get outta here?" Gin asked. Ichigo looked towards the area that Tatani had been and saw her pointing towards the door to his office and walked towards it.

"This way" Ichigo said and pulled Gin towards the door.

"Um...Ichi, tha's a closet" Gin said, but shut up as he saw a different room, an office really, then the closet that it had been before he went to bed. Tatani faded back into appearance and shut the door.

"Alright! Sit down 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride back to the Seireitei" Tatani said before holding onto the door handled that were keeping the door closed. Ichigo and Gin stared at her before both fell to the ground as the whole office shook as it was heading back to it's original place that it was built on. Gin and Ichigo had been thrown all over the room before they landed on the floor with a crash and pained groans. Tatani giggled at the sight of them and helped Gin up, seeing as Ichigo had risen after he landed on the ground.

"Tatani, give a better warning next time" he grumbled and rubbled a spot on his side that he landed on. Gin looked at her and blinked then turned to Ichigo with a pointed finger at Tatani.

"Long story, but I'll tell you later, right now we need to get you to Toshiro's without getting caught by the night guards, they're less than happy when they're on patrol" Ichigo said while opening his office door. The trio slipped out of the office, though Tatani faded out again, this time taking Gin with her, and walked towards the grounds that belonged to Toshiro.

**-Hitsugaya compound-**

Toshiro was laying on his futon while staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately seeing as he couldn't rest his troubled mind while thoughts were racing through it. He sighed and turned onto his stomach, to see if the warmth would help him fall asleep, and saw something sticking out of his pillow. It was a picture of Ichimaru Gin with his eyes opened and looking at him, smiling normally, happily even, with his hands behind his back. There was a note at the bottom that said **'I'll always be there fer ya Tosh'iro'** written in Gin's neat handwriting. He sighed and put it back where it was and felt tears welding up in his eyes.

"Liar" he said out loud to the open air, not even seeking a response.

"Now who's a liar?" a familiar voice rang out in the shadows. Toshiro shot up out off his futon and looked to where the voice had come from and saw Gin sitting on his knees, staring at him. Toshiro slowly got up and walked towards him.

"Gin?" he asked silently, hoping with all his being that it wasn't a dream.

"Tha one an' only" came Gin's smart-ass reply. Toshiro wanted to laugh, but he felt anger fill him as he launched himself at Gin, a fist raised up, which collided with Gin's cheek. Gin didn't even fight back, but held Toshiro lightly and let him release out his frustration that he held inside him.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT I DID SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU LEAVE! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T EVER GONNA COME BACK! I **-choke- **I thought you found me worthless..and not **-sob- **good enough for you. **-sob-** I thought you died when **-choke-** no one could find you" Toshiro sobbed out as the anger left him. Gin held Toshiro close and let him cry.

"Oh Toshi, no one could take me away from ya. You're not worthless nor should ya think tha' yer not good enough fer meh. I kept coming back to watch you sleep and I couldn' forgive myself fer leavin' ya behind and in pain. Toshi I love ya and now I'm not goin' anywhere" Gin said while rubbing soothing circles in Toshiro's back. Feeling the love and warmth that Gin emitted, Toshiro fell asleep, feeling safe, complete and adored. Gin lifted both himself and Toshiro off the ground and went over to the futon. He set Toshiro down and crawled in, wrapping his arms around the small bundle and promptly fell asleep with his hands cupping Toshiro's head.

**-Outside the house-**

Ichigo and Tatani stood for a bit before leaving the area to return home. Ichigo smiled when he heard Gin tell Toshiro that he loved him. He had heard the love pour from Gin and was happy that they were back together again. When the duo arrived at Ichigo's house Tatani stopped at the doors and smiled at him.

"One miracle down, 13 to go" she said before turning and heading inside, the orb appeared again and floated towards Ichigo. He grabbed it and felt heat flooding from it and saw that the number did change from 14 to 13. He smiled and put the orb in his pocket before heading inside and closing the doors, leaving the snow and the first miracle out to the night.

**Me: **Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Miracle**

By mid morning of the next all the squads knew about Gin's return and how he was with Toshiro since last night. After being bombarded with questions, which Gin had answered to the best of his ability, Gin had been welcomed back to the Gotei 13 court guard squads, though he had to work his way back up to become squad Taicho again, which he was fine with. He had been assigned as Ichigo's Fuku-taicho as Hisagi Shuuhei had taken over squad 3.

The silver haired man worked well with Ichigo, which was shown during a trial period when Gin was put to every squad to see where he would "fit in" all but squad 9 and squad 10 didn't work out, but since the Soutaicho saw how Gin and Toshiro had lover eyes when they were near each other, and how clingy he got when they were being ignored by the others, he put Gin with Ichigo. That had been about a week ago and Christmas had been coming closer yet Ichigo hadn't done anymore miracles besides the first one, since he had to get Gin situated from not being a Fuku-taicho for many years, and the orb had turned blue from no activity.

Tatani had finally had enough and put her foot down. She grabbed Ichigo and Gin, since he knew about his task from his questioning and decides to help, then let the orb float in front of the trio. It glowed green and the office spun before landed on something, what it was, was anyone's guess.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you need to do these tasks of not, several things will happen besides me not getting my wings!" Tatani started her rave while letting go of the two men, "I won't go into details, but it won't be pretty is all I can say now your second task is finding Nel Tu and bringing her with you. From what was observed you see her as a daughter and regret leaving her in the sands since her guardians were killed in the onslaught when you went to save Inoue Orihime" she finished and headed towards the door.

Ichigo blinked and followed, Gin was silent had been following Tatani when she had turned from them. He knew not to piss her off, not from experience, but from a feeling he had when he saw the orb turn blue so he followed without question. They arrived to the sands of Hueco Mundo near the Menos forest and immediately Tatani faded from their sight. The duo looked at her and didn't see her, but they heard her.

"_I can't go on, the sands keep me from being in my whole form, I'll direct you from the office" _They heard in their head. They turned to the doors that appeared out of nowhere and saw them close with Tatani inside. They looked at each other and then at the forest, it was big and full of bone like trees, and they knew that somewhere inside that they'd find the person they're looking for. Gin looked through squinted eyes, it was too bright for his sensitive eyes, something Ichigo learned over the past week, and then shifted his head to the side as if listening for something.

"No hallows 'ere, nor are there an' Arrancar ferom wat I can tell" Gin said when he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and lead the way into the forest.

**-Else where-**

Cyan blue eyes shot open as he felt a reiatsu appear out of no where. He turned his head to the sands and try to feel where the reiatsu is at. He grabbed his Zanpakto when he knew where it was at and headed towards his door in a steady pace, he had drained some of his energy when he had been in the Human world last. He opened the door and hurried down the hall of white, some of the walls were destroyed, but most of it stayed in tack from the attack that had happen so long ago, like a scar that never faded from the skin of the world. He met no one as he went to the outside sands of the land he lived in.

**'Please let it be him'** he plead with whatever higher being that was watching over everyone and everything. Stepping out into the sands he shifted his foot slightly and shot off through the air towards the forest that laid on the outer edge of Hueco Mundo.

**-Seireitei; Toshiro-**

Toshiro blinked as he felt Ichigo and Gin's reiatsu disappear from the Seireitei. He found it odd as he didn't know if they had a mission, but shook it off as he thought that Ichigo wanted to check on something that had been bugging him for the past week, which no one knew about apart from himself and Gin, surprisingly. Though what bugged him was that third presence that fluxed right before they disappeared. Toshiro put down his writing brush and left his office to head towards the last place that he had felt the two. He arrived just a few minutes later and stood in front of Ichigo's office, which made Toshiro question his thinking. Where were the two if this was the last place that he had felt their reiatsu?

He cautiously walked up the steps to the office doors and stopped when he was at the doors. He turned his head to listen inside, thinking that they had wanted to lower their reiatsu for whatever reason, he didn't know, and he had heard nothing. He reached forward and moved the door to the side before looking it. The office was blank, no furniture, no paper, no Ichigo or Gin, nothing at all. Toshiro looked around to see if it was a prank or something, but he saw no one around and he closed the door before opening it up again, still there was nothing there.

He started breathing heavily as he thought that something had happened to his love Gin and his best friend Ichigo and he stepped back before heading towards the Soutaicho. Something had happened and he didn't like it one bit, he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

**-Hueco Mundo; Ichigo and Gin-**

The jumped from one branch to another as they got deeper and deeper into the forest. Gin had to squint less and less as the light got darker from the dense mass of "trees" it was so **thick**. They had been heading in the same direction, or what they hoped was the same direction as their sense was warped from the lack of light and activity, for the past hour as they had felt no reiatsu of any kind, besides their own, and they were planning on giving up and heading to the higher branches to head back. Gin suddenly stopped and looked to Ichigo as he stopped as well.

"Feel dat?" he asked his Taicho. Ichigo nodded and looked to the east where they saw a sleeping child dressed in green. They had found Nel after searching in nothing, but white and black for the past hour. Ichigo hopped over to where Nel and gently shook her. She mumbled and hit his hand, but he shook her more and then just picked her up from her sleeping area. She squeaked and clung onto his chest as she looked down, she had thought that she was falling, before she heard chuckling. She turned her head and her big sandy colour eyes grew wider as she saw who was holding her.

"Itsygo?" she asked calmly, almost scared like. Ichigo nodded and held her to his chest as she clunk to him after she shouted his name. He felt her small body shake with silent sobs, he rubbed her back in soothing circles before she calmed enough to speak again.

"Nel thought dat Itsygo had fergot'on 'bout 'er" Nel said sadly, which nearly broke Ichigo's heart. He held her close to him, she clung closer to him as he held her.

"No Nel, I just hadn't had a way to get back here and find you" Ichigo started to explain, "Now I'm here and I'm taking you with me, Seireitei be **damned** if I let you go again" he stated. Nel looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled lightly before curling up to him and just breathed in his scent. She fell asleep while holding onto Ichigo's uniform. He smiled and turned back to Gin, who had been waiting for them calmly. He nodded and turned to go up the tree, Gin doing the same, they then shot up to the tip top.

_'Where is the office?'_ they both thought before it opened in front of them, Tatani smiling at them slightly.

"Glad that you could join me, lets get back before Toshiro gets to Yamamoto-sama" she said and turned to the side to let them in. Gin and Ichigo went in and sat down, though Ichigo held Nel close to him so she wouldn't be disturbed from her sleep, before the doors closed and they shot off again.

**-Else where-**

The man stopped as he felt the reiatsu swirl above him. Cyan eyes looked up and he saw a brief flash of orange before it disappeared in thin air. He growled sadly, but he felt giddy as he knew that Ichigo was _alive,_ in a matter of speaking, and had been here. He smiled as he sat against one tree that was nearly covered in Ichigo's reiatsu, just relishing in the feeling of the reiatsu that was so familiar and calming to him. He purred as he smelt the scent that also swirled in it's grasps, a wood-chip like smell with a strange hint of honey mixed in it as well as something that was _purely_ Ichigo. He purred again and just closed his eyes to let the reiatsu wash over him.

_'Ichigo, I'll see you again,'_ he thought to himself, "Soon" he spoke aloud.

**-Seireitei; Ichigo and rest-**

The office landed in it's original spot and Gin shot off after Toshiro, who had made his way to the third division somehow, leaving Ichigo, Tatani and Nel to themselves. Ichigo looked down at the young woman, who was turned into a baby at the moment, that he held like his own daughter. So much time had pass, yet she was still the young girl that he met so long ago. He rubbed her ram mask and felt her butting his hand in the warmth it gave off. He smiled softly and chuckled lightly at her sleeping actions.

"She's safe now, and the orb is red once more, the next one has to be done tomorrow as it seems that your travel companion isn't coming back for the night" Tatani said before fading to go to where she went to when she wasn't needed. Ichigo just sat in the seat and held Nel before slipping off to the work that had stayed during the travel. He sighed and wished that the paper work would disappear and come back finished so he could just spend time with Nel, but it didn't seem to be as it was still blank when he opened his eyes. He grumbled under his breath and started writing what needed to be filled and glance over to Nel every now and again to see if she was still asleep.

**-Gin and Toshiro-**

Gin held onto Toshiro while he was pounding on his bare chest. He listened to his ranting and raves as well as insecurities, but he didn't care as long as he got his Toshi he was fine with it. The sun glared into his eyes when Toshiro calmed down and just stood in Gin's arms, exhausted from his anger outburst, and he didn't see himself moving any times soon. He had been shocked that Gin appeared out of no where when he was going to the Soutaicho, angered that Gin didn't give any explanation or anything, and he was just happy and relived that Gin was with him at the moment. He breathed lightly as he felt Gin's heartbeat in Gin's chest, it was soft, soothing, rhythmic and it was lulling him into a light sleep. He only registered that he was being picked up off his feet and a whisper against his ear before his mind went blank.

Gin smiled lightly at the sight of Toshiro curling up in his arms. He whispered "I love ya Toshi" in his ear before taking off to their place, since he didn't have anywhere else to go, nor would he take another house if he couldn't be with his Toshiro, ignoring the other shinigami that were around the place. He slid the door open effortlessly with his little finger, so he didn't disturb Toshiro, and let it close behind him when he was inside. He opened his eyes and saw Tatani standing against the wall of the room, waiting for him to set Toshiro down so they could talk. He put him down and kissed his cheek before motioning Tatani to the other room, one that was sound proof. He turned to her after he closed the door.

"I'll let you tell Hitsugaya Toshiro about my mission and that deal with Ichigo, seeing as he freaks when you're gone. If he wishes to join us or not is up to him, just don't think you have to keep hiding from him anymore, those days are over Ichimaru Gin. Your days of "_betrayal_" is over" Tatani said before going through the wall and leaving Gin to his thoughts.

**ME:** Hope you liked, sorry it took a while, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands, but I will Friday as it's winter break! HORRAH!


End file.
